


Changes

by often_adamanta



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twenty-first century is when everything changes. Jack isn’t lying when he tells that to his team. But he knows it’s not what they think, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

The twenty-first century is when everything changes. Jack isn’t lying when he tells that to his team. But he knows it’s not what they think, either.

*

By Jack’s time, there are no _homo sapiens_ left.

His mother makes them breakfast without getting out of bed some days, the dishes flying delicately through the air of the kitchen. Gray teleports into the bathroom ahead of him, sticking out his tongue and closing the door, his laughter muffled.

Jack doesn’t begrudge his family their abilities, but he wishes more than anything that his would manifest already. He just wants to be normal.

*

He’s surprised that the Time Agency would recruit someone so mundane until they explain that as a genetic throwback, he’ll be able to visit early human history and blend in with the locals without giving himself away. It’s not really a compliment, but he goes anyway. Maybe he’ll find another time where he fits in.

He focuses on early Earth history, and while it’s certainly not the only place he’s assigned, his timeline there becomes ... complicated.

*

Jack does find a place, and for the first time in his life, he feels comfortable with who he is. The Doctor doesn’t travel with anyone inferior, and Rose is from too early in history to understand that he’s lacking.

When his powers finally appear, it’s just so typical that what he’s always wanted comes at the cost of losing the people he loves. The good things in Jack’s life are always tempered with grief and failure.

He stands in the control room filled with piles of dust and scattered wires and stares at where the TARDIS disappeared. It’s a long time before he finds another place where he fits.

*

“Ianto!” Jack calls, smiling and striding out of his office.

It’s Gwen who answers him. “In here!”

They’re sitting side by side at the conference table and watching the news. A Senator from America is making a speech about mutants and how they’re a threat. Jack sighs. There’s a reason he relocated to Cardiff, and it wasn’t just because the Doctor is partial to it.

“It’s aliens, do you think, Jack?” Gwen asks. “Maybe we should go have a look.”

“Outside of our jurisdiction,” Jack says and changes the subject. She assumes he’s talking about America, but Jack will only let Torchwood deal with visitors to Earth, not its natural inhabitants.

*

“Ianto!” Jack yells and throws himself into a run, but he’s too far, he won’t make it. The alien laughs and aims his laser rifle directly at Ianto’s chest. Jack can see the flash of red as the rifle fires, but then skids to a stop at the sight before him. Ianto’s hands are up in a protective position and his whole body is surrounded by a thin cocoon of energy. His eyes are glowing blue, and he’s completely unharmed.

Jack laughs in delight, and the alien turns and shoots him in the face.

*

“Ugh,” Jack says when he wakes up, covered in bits of alien and freshly resurrected. Ianto is sitting next to him, hand over his heart. “What happened?”

“You died,” Ianto answers.

“I remember that,” Jack replies, annoyed. “What happened to our trigger happy friend?”

“Ah,” Ianto says. “He - exploded.”

Jack raises his eyebrows. “Really?” Ianto nods. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with you deflecting an energy weapon with a psychic shield, would it?”

“Ah,” Ianto says again. “It - might. I was hoping you hadn’t seen that, actually.” They look at each other for a minute. “Unless you’re going to take me into custody—”

“I’m not,” Jack says, frowning. “What for, anyway? Being awesome?”

“Right.” Ianto takes a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing. “It’s just, I’d prefer if we could keep this to ourselves. Gwen is... Well, you know. And I just want to be normal.”

“You are,” Jack says, immediately and easily. Ianto gives him that faintly wide-eyed look he always gets when Jack says something this century thinks is weird. He shrugs. “But I won’t tell Gwen.”

“Thank you,” Ianto says, voice soft.

Jack eases himself up to a sitting position and pulls Ianto close, holding him until the last of the tension leaves his body. Then he grins. “So, what else can you do, anyway?”

Ianto leans back and rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.

“Seriously!” Jack insists, smiling. “I’ve never slept with someone who could create shields, but I have a some ideas.”

“I’m shocked, sir. However, we should get back to work.”

“Later, then,” Jack promises, and turns back toward the pile of alien remains with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/208133.html).


End file.
